The Last Airbender - Epilogue
by ATLA99KATAANG
Summary: Basically it is about what happens after the war. Aang and Katara finally get together but can Sokka handle it? And can the Avatar and Fire Lord rebuild the world without any life threatening complications (Rebellions etc.)... But nothing really happens in Chapter one just an opening thing so please review so I can writer chapter 2 and get to the good stuff:L


I've always wanted to write a series of stories about Avatar after it ended and I finally plucked up the courage to do it after reading so many amazing ones on here. It's my first ever one so don't be too hard on me... I will write more if you guys like them and if not... oh well haha! Basically this is just about what happens during the last couple of days leading up to the kiss on the tv show. I have changed how it actually goes in the tv show just in case you were like 'Amature… so not how it went' ! And to let you know, the lines separating paragraphs means a change in scene by the way!

I own nothing

Chapter 1 - Hidden Affections

Aang stared ahead finally relaxing into the thoughts of his greatest victory. Ozai lay half unconscious on the ground next to him. He felt no pity or forgiveness towards the man who had plagued the world with death and misery but was relieved he had the power to save his life and yet still safe everyone. The avatar turned to the voices of Sokka, Suki and Toph nearing. Sokka was leaning on his girlfriend, Suki, and he seemed to be limping. Before Aang could ask if he was okay Sokka launched into a lengthy explanation about how cool Aang looked defeating Ozai. But Aang had stopped listening; his mind was racing with thoughts of Katara. Was she hurt, okay… dead? Aang couldn't know for and it was eating away at his brain.

Katara helped Zuko to his feet and they slowly walked to wear Azula, Zukos sister, was sobbing and screaming on the ground. Even after everything Azula had done to hurt them, Katara still felt pity towards her and had to look away. Eventually Katara couldn't listen to her anymore and walked away with Zuko close on her heels. It had been 4 hours since Katara and Zuko had defeated Azula and now they sat silently waiting to see if their friends would return.

"You're thinking of him aren't you?" Zuko asked Katara still staring ahead with a look of pain and worry in her eyes.

"I… eh I… thinking of who?" She stuttered blushing slightly.

"You know who" When Katara didn't reply he continued "It's okay if you like him you know" At this Katara turned to Zuko her eyes bulging wide.

"What!? I don't like Aang…I think?" She said realising she had thought of him constantly since they danced together in the cave. Did she like Aang? She hadn't really given it much thought because she was so focused on keeping herself and everyone alive.

"I never said anything about Aang" Zuko smirked at her, proving his point, and causing Katara to blush deeper.

Just then they heard voices coming up the pathway. Katara shot to her feet and sprinted towards the sound. As she got closer she could make out her brother being led by Suki at the front of the group towards the palace. And at the back she could see him walking slowly a look of fear on his face until he caught sight of Katara and smiled instantly.

"Katara, I'm okay" Sokka said with his arms outstretched waiting for Katara to run into them and everyone was shocked when she ran straight past him and pounced on Aang. She squeezed him tightly, lightly crying "Unbelievable… She's more interested in some kid than her own brother!" Sokka shouted in a high mocking voice.

"Well he is the Avatar and way more important" Toph stated smirking.

"I am highly important… I am idea guy!" Sokka said with genuine pride "Without me you would all be nothing... NOTHING"

The next day everyone sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast. Sokka began by telling everyone how he took down the air fleets with the help of Suki and Toph. Zuko then retold the story of how he and Katara took down Azula.

"Pretty cool… but not nearly as cool as Aangs fight with, Ozai!" Sokka shouted just as Aang entered the room unnoticed "He was all like POW POW! AVATAR STATE ACTIVATE… AIRBENDING SLICE, WATERBENDNG GRAB! HUH, AGH!" Sokka shouted demonstrating with his arms.

"It wasn't that cool, Sokka" Aang said walking further into the room taking a seat next to Katara which caused her heart to speed up. 'Stupid heart' she thought to herself 'slow down'. '_Why was she so nervous and light headed to be around him?'_ She thought to herself

"Are you kidding, Aang?" Sokka said disbelief clear in his voice "You were incredible!"

"You know what I loved most about being in team Avatar" Toph blurted randomly "Being the blind bandit… that was fun"

"I think training to be master of the sword was the best part for me" Sokka said before adding once he noticed Suki's glare "And meeting my dearest girlfriend, Suki"

"I liked the serpents pass because I finally got Sokka to kiss me" Suki said blushing madly but earning a sloppy kiss on the cheek from Sokka.

"For me it was when Aang and I met the dragons to master fire bending from the original source" Zuko said chuckling slightly at the memory.

"I liked it when Katara fought Master Pakku to train her to become a waterbening master at the Northern Water tribe" Aang said grinning at the memory. That was when he realised just how much she would do for things she cared about, one of the main reasons why he loved her.

Everyone turned to Katara… "My favourite memory is when Aang danced with me at the secret dance party in the cave"

Everyone was surprised and Aang was blushing madly remembering how everyone had stared at the two of them but all they were focused on was each other. It was definitely one of the best moments of his life. Katara stood and left but not before quickly stealing a glance to look at Aang who was deep in thought and she couldn't help but think he looked adorable.

Zuko had earlier been crowned Fire Lord and Aang was declared a hero for ending the 100 year war. Through the whole coronation Katara had stared at Aang; she felt that if she took her eyes off him for one second then he would disappear and she didn't think her heart could take it. After the coronation ended the gang travelled to Ba Sing Si where they went to Irohs tea shop, the Jasmine Dragon for a nice well deserved vacation. Aang was sitting on the floor cross legged playing with momo unaware that Katara was staring at him with longing. Zuko walked around the shop handing everyone a cup of tea.

But he stopped at Katara and whispered so only she could hear "Stop staring at him, you're being obvious" and then he walked away laughing slightly to hand a cup of tea to his beloved uncle.

"Zuko, stop moving!" Sokka shouted exasperated "I'm trying to capture the moment..." By now he had everyone's attention"... I wanted to paint a picture so we would always remember the good times"

"That's so sweet, Sokka" Katara said walking up to view her brothers painting "Wait!... Why do I have momos ears?" She asked scowling at her brother.

"Those are your hair loopies" He said like it was obvious.

Aang watched as his friends bickered and left the room quietly to go outside. He was so quiet that no one heard or saw him leave except for Katara who had seen him from the corner of her vision. Silently slipping away to join Aang she tried to calm her heart that was beating so fast she thought it was going to rip through her chest. She found him standing at the balcony so she slowly walked over. As she reached him he turned and smiled at her. Aang had never seen such beauty. She was wearing a green dress and pink flower in her hair. Her eyes, which were normally shining with a friendly gleam, were now shining with passion and affection. Without a word they held each other in a warm embrace. They stayed like this for quite some time enjoying the feel of each other. Until eventually they broke apart and faced the setting sun for a minute. Once again they turned to each other... Suddenly Aang felt Kataras lips press fiercely against his own. He kissed her back immediately pulling her closer. They both felt light-headed and weak in the knees but held the other steady. It was just how Katara had imagined it, if not better. They would have kissed all night but they were rudely interrupted by a screaming Sokka who had walked in on the kissing couple.

"Aang!"

Well that's it... please review if you liked it and want more chapters. So Katara has finally realised how much she really likes Aang (woopee) and in the next chapter it would be about their first week as a couple: dates, awkwardness… Sokka. But only if you liked this chapter enough to want to know what happens next.


End file.
